


Cute Kisses

by TheVerbalTypo



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: I love these guys, M/M, cute fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVerbalTypo/pseuds/TheVerbalTypo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everything is fine, everyone survives, and Shinji and Kaworu live together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Kisses

He is too good to me, too good _for_ me.

In this light, as the full moon filtering through the window dusts over his porcelain skin, he is beautiful. The light seems to reflect off of him, off his grey hair, making it look more silver than it is. It was like he had a halo surrounding him. I trail my fingers over his arm, marvelling at the flawless silk that is his skin. The white tank top that is clinging to him is soft, and I push the shoulder of it aside to place a small kiss there. I flop back against my pillow, fingers still tickling over his arm. It is like small shocks are running through my fingertips. The tiny electrical currents tickle, it’s almost like a small resistance, but so pleasant.

It takes all I have not to wrap my arms tight around him and pull him close, cover him in kisses and play with his hair. But I don’t want to wake him. He needs rest. I almost chastise myself before I roll over. I curl the blankets around myself and close my eyes. I try to match my breathing with his, it always helps me sleep.

As I begin to drift off, I feel the bed shift, and I feel a chest behind me, pressing into my back, while an arm drapes over me. I smile, sleeping can wait. I turn again, nuzzling my face against his chest. His arms pull me closer and before I can even respond, his lips are against my forehead. Kisses pepper over my cheeks and I feel the heat rise up. Kaworu’s hands move up my waist, I smile against him and a hand cups my cheek.

“Shinji, why are you still awake?”

I shake my head and press my nose to his chest.

“Can’t sleep.”

“You need rest.”

“But I can’t.”

“What will help?”

I think for a moment, and even though I don’t expect it to work, I want to ask, so I mumble quietly into his chest.

“What was that?”

“Kisses.”

I know he’s smiling while his fingers caress the skin of my back.

“I don’t think that will help you sleep.”

“But resolving cravings helps people sleep!”

I wrap my arms around his neck and finally let my eyes meet his.

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Shinji.”

“But that’s how it works with me, everyone’s different, right?”

“Wouldn’t kisses just excite you?”

“No, of course not.”

Kowaru presses his nose against mine and his hand leaves my cheek and joins the other at my waist.

“I think you’re a liar.”

“I think you should kiss me.”

“Will that make you get some rest, my darling?”

“Yes, yes, I promise!”

I try to push up to meet his lips, but he holds me too tight.

“You’re so eager, dear.”

He’s smiling and teasing, but I cannot stop myself from pouting in response.

“Kowaruuuuuu~”

I tug on him and I see his smile broaden.

“Hush, my darling.”

In a second, I am on my back and Kowaru’s face is above me. With his hands at either side of my head, he lowers his lips to my ear.

“Shinji, you have to sleep after this. You need rest. You’ve had such a tough time lately, you need to rest. You promise you will do that?”

His breath hitting my ear is distracting; it is making my whole body tingle. I wrap my arms around him and I know my eyes are begging.

“Yes, yes, I promise.”

I let my eyes lower to his lips.

“Please…?”

His smile softens and my lips tingle as he gets closer. Anticipation spikes through me and my eyes close. In that brief moment as they do, his lips touch mine and I want it to last forever. That one chaste kiss makes my mind reel and suddenly stop. It is so sweet but so filled with passion. My heart is thumping and my hands are twisting into his hair, pulling him closer while I part my lips against his.

But all too soon, it is over.

Kowaru is gone, and my ears are filled with the sound of my racing pulse and soft whispers.

“We can continue tomorrow. Sleep, Shinji.”

I can hear his smile while he is speaking, and I know he knows he is teasing. He knows I want more than just that.

“We never said just one kiss.”

“Oh?”

His arms tighten around my waist.

“Yes, I said kisses at first. That is more than one. We never said just one.”

I know that this is a feeble argument, but his kisses are all I want.

“So, does that mean two would be enough?”

“If you make it good enough.”

I smirk to myself. I am proud to have thought of that so quickly. But my pride only lasts a second. Kowaru is above me again, and this time, he is not waiting. His hands cup my cheeks and he takes advantage of my surprise. He kisses over my cheeks, my jaw, even along my neck. I gasp and moan at the sensations he is causing. I want to move my hands, I want to touch him, but I am overwhelmed.

His thumbs move.

They glance over the corners of my lips and rest at the underside of my chin, forcing my eyes to stay on Kowaru. He loves power. And now he knows I am unprepared. As my mouth opens to say something, anything, his lips are on mine, and his tongue is invading. I can hear my own whimper before my tongue meets his, and now, my hands decide to work again. I tug at his shirt, his skin, anything I can reach, I pull him, wrap my legs around him, moan, whimper and beg for more while internally screaming how much I adore him. His lips, eyes, the ferocity with which his lips collide with mine turn me into someone else.

But I am not someone else.

I am his and his alone.

He knows it.

His mouth is claiming mine, over and over, he knows he is all I want, all I need. His fingers trail over me, gripping at my thighs and holding them, pulling them back to his waist when my muscles falter. When he stops, I am gasping. That is enough. Any more, and this will change, and neither of us have the energy. I know my body is responding but I am content. That is enough. As he moves to his side again, he plays with my hair.

“Have I filled tonight’s kiss quota?”

I nod vigorously in response. He smiles and presses one final sweet kiss to my lips.

“Sleep, my love. Dream of all the world and it’s magic, and tomorrow, you can tell me your new world.”

I tuck my head against him and my eyes are dropping already. But not yet, I cannot sleep yet. I open my eyes and look up.

“Kowaru?”

“Yes, Shinji?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
